


Let's Go Down Together

by burningaddict



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AU where them bands dont exist, Bandom - Freeform, F/F, F/M, I GUESS I COULD TAKE THAT PROMISE TO MY GRAVE, M/M, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, THERE IS SMUT I PROMISE YOU, fall out boy - Freeform, smut later on, twenty one pilots - Freeform, yeah i'll stop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningaddict/pseuds/burningaddict
Summary: Discontinued(Joshler fic will be put up shortly)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Discontinued
> 
> (Joshler fic will be put up shortly)

Josh opened an eye as the fire alarm rang in his ears, "At this time of night?" He groaned softly. "At this time of night," Patrick stated getting out of bed. Brendon rolled out of bed "It's actually morning." He grunted putting on his black army boots. "This is bullshit."  
"Indeedo my friendo" Josh grinned, rubbing his eyes while Patrick laughed.

They left the dorm room and shuffled down the hallway, annoyed college students bristled by hastily, eager to leave the building. The next few minutes consisted of their friend group dodging to the side to not bump people or get shoved face first into a wall. When they finally got out of the dorm they hustled to their assigned spot to meet in case of an “emergency”. Josh plopped down on the wet grass and let out a sigh, his friends sat beside him in a more orderly fashion. “When are they ever gonna realize it’s just some stupid ass kids pulling the alarm?” Brendon asked leaning back and resting on this elbows. He tipped his chin to look up at the stars “Never.” Patrick groaned and fully laid on his back and ran a hand through his hair to pull strands out of his eyes. Josh glanced over to notice a boy with bleached hair and whiskey brown eyes staring at Patrick, almost in awe, his mouth slightly hanging open. The boy quickly looked away when Josh locked eyes with him. Josh let a toothy grin slip and jabbed Patrick with his elbow to get Patrick’s attention. “He was looking at you.” Josh stated nodding at the boy, Patrick blushed profusely and managed to stutter “S-So?”. Josh grinned widely “You liiike him!” He teased softly “No I don’t shut up Josh!” Patrick hissed noticing that the boy had turned to look at them and giggle. “Who is he?” Josh said raising his eyebrows and shaking his shoulders in synchronized movement. "I don't know!" Patrick growled angrily. "Awww." Brendon cooed from beside Patrick "Pattycakes loves a stranger!". "SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Patrick shrieked and plugged his ears and began to sing 'la la la' repeatedly. Josh grinned, 'not a bad start to the school year' and tipped his head to look at the stars ', not a bad start'.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete meets Patrick (PETE'S POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember I update at least every Sunday
> 
> (Sometimes earlier!?)

Pete looked around at the classroom dully, it was 7:30 in the morning and he was prepared to SMACK a bitch, Dallon was making eyes at this guy across the room. "Stop being so gay," Pete mumbled tiredly and closed his eyes. "Say's the homosexual." Dallon hissed back, although Pete couldn't see him currently he guessed that his tall tree of a friend was sticking his tongue out at Pete and/or was flipping him off. Suddenly someone was prodding at his side "Dallon fuck off." More prodding. Pete slapped his hand away "Dallon, I will fuck you up if you keep doing that." Pete hissed. "Sure but I'd thought you'd want to KNOW if that one cute guy you LOVE was in your band class." Dallon smirked. Very audibly if I must add, "WHAT." I screamed and my eyes flew open, suddenly everyone's attention was on me (including the cute guy.) "Uhm, sorry?" I said and began to blush furiously, the cute guy started giggling softly (Dallon chimed in of course, dammit Dallon.) I pulled my hood over my head and crossed my arms to hide my blushing, which has grown more intense by the way. When the lesson started five minutes later I was grateful that the teacher had cut in and didn't give the kids time to laugh at his stupidity, wait no that's your own head Pete.

After learning the profuse fun of how a drum works class was over, Pete slung his bag over a shoulder and made way for the door before being cut off by the cute guy who was standing on his tippy toes to look him in the eye "Hi!" He squealed. Shit, Pete felt his face heating up again "Hi." He said with a lopsided smile. "So I know I don't know you or anything but-" The cute guy began to babble and he lost Pete after that, all he could focus on was HOW FUCKING CUTE HE WAS. "-So I was wondering if you want to hang out?" The guy ended with a nervous smile, Pete nodded vigorously "Uh I'll put my number in your phone." The cute guy said, Pete gave him his phone and he punched his number into the contacts. "See ya!" The guy smiled sticking his tongue out between his teeth and giving Pete his phone back before leaving. Pete looked down at the screen at the guy's contact 'Patrick'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember I update at least every Sunday
> 
> (Sometimes earlier!?)
> 
> AAA TWO CHAPTERS THIS WEEK


	3. I'm Burning Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick drinks tea
> 
> Dallon annoys Pete
> 
> Just the usual.

Patrick's perspective: As soon as Patrick was out of Pete's earshot, he whooped, quite loudly too, earning questioning glances from his peer's and teacher's. He didn't care, any other day he would've crumbled in on himself with self-loathing but today? Not even a single thought, he smiled softly and began to skip down the hall quietly, his sneaker's making a soft noise every now and then. He pushed open a metal door with a large shove sending it flying open and darted out of the way before it could close again. I jogged down the sidewalk leading to the boy's dorms without looking like I was hurrying to be somewhere.

 

"BRENDON! JOSH!" Patrick screamed at the top of his lungs once he arrived at their dorm "What?" Brendon shrieked back. "I gave a cute guy my phone number!" Patrick responded, "THAT'S GOOD!" Bredon hollered back, dropping their conversation. Patrick danced over to the kitchen and filled a teakettle up with water and then proceeded to place it on the stove. He leaned against the counter while it warmed up and opened his phone to see he got a text from an unregistered number.

 

Unknown Number : Hi, this is Pete from band class , wondering if you wanted to hang out Friday? :P

 

PattyCakes: Sure sounds good, meet me at the front of the dorm @ 7 owo

 

Peteza: It's a date! ;P see you then!

 

The tea kettle started to whistle and brought Patrick back to the 'real world' he quickly took it off the burner, poured some hot water in a coffee cup and then proceeded to placed his preferred package of green herbal tea in said cup. He gently stumbled to the living room and plopped onto the couch before putting on 'Doctor who' and tasting his drink.... It's a date.

 

Dallon's perspective: Dallon watched his friend from the corner smugly and watched as Pete marched up to him, "What did you tell him?" And Dallon grinned with a wink "What he needed to know to get layd." and Pete made an outraged noise. "Plus he has hot roommate AND he likes you" Dallon added making Pete roll his eyes and then glanced at his phone. "Let's just go back to our dorm." he groaned and slung his bag over his shoulder and began to leave without waiting for Dallon, "Fucking rude," he grumbled shoving his materials into his backpack and trotting after Pete. "By the way, I'm totally telling Tyler about this!"  
"JUST SHUT UP!"  
"AW PETEY HAS A CRUSH!"

When they arrived at the dorm Dallon ran to Tyler and instantly began to gossip to him all about Patrick and how he looks like and how he would be good to handle Pete's *COUGH COUGH* anger issues. Which Pete cast him a glare for when he used those exact words, The tan boy just pretended to listen while he watched Fight Club "I ship it!" Dallon announced laying back on the couch. "Please shut up." Pete groaned taking out his phone and looking at Patrick's contact once again. He took a deep breath and typed in a message

 

Peteza : Hi, this is Pete from band class , wondering if you wanted to hang out Friday? :P

 

Patrick <3 : Sure sounds good, meet me at the front of the dorm @ 7 owo

 

Pete's heart fluttered in his chest and he beamed.

 

Peteza: It's a date! ;P see you then!

 

And with that, he locked his phone and refused to regret that text.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh walks into a door, Beebo and Dallon talk at Taco Time.
> 
>  
> 
> (OH MY JESUS GUYS IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING, FORGIVE ME CHILDREN.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (OH MY JESUS GUYS IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING, FORGIVE ME CHILDREN.)

Tyler + Josh POV:

 

Tyler pulled his scarf even more over his rosy cheeks, they were waiting for Pete's friend and his companions, on a Friday, on FRIDAY. But like the amazing friends both he and Dallon were they were waiting in knee deep snow for them to arrive. He scrolled through Instagram with numb fingers "Hey Patrick!" Pete hollered at a short man accompanied by a moderately tall dude with dark hair and a muscular one with red hair. Tyler caught himself staring but damn how could you not stare? "Taco Bell then?" Dallon grinned widely "Duh." Tyler smirked back and indicated at the sidewalk "Shall we?" and he was surprised to hear the guy with red hair speak up 

"We shall." Tyler grinned sheepishly and heard Dallon chuckle to the guy with the dark fuckboy hair.

 

Josh stared, he didn't mean to stare, he was beautiful, was that creepy? He hoped not, he pushed his way up to the tanned boy and cleared his throat and built his courage "What's you name?" 

He murmured softly, the boy jumped slightly and stared at him. "T-Tyler."

The boy, Tyler, managed to spit out.

"And yours?" Tyler smiled  
"  
Josh" he grinned back. Then he walked face first into a glass door and fell on his ass, he looked up to see Tyler giggling like a maniac and rubbed his head and groaned. "Are you okay?" He managed between giggles, Josh only nodded as Tyler helped him back to his feet and led him inside winding their fingers together, Josh smirked and then winced because he just walked into a fucking door.

 

 

Brendon + Dallon's POV: 

 

Dallon was smart, he could tell that instantly, he just had this dorky feel to him like you could totally reference Doctor Who and he would understand even more that you do about the show and honestly Brendon loved that. he was also cute, the way he was obnoxiously tall and his hair flopped about like he had no idea what to do with it, he especially adored that pastel sweater that he was wearing tonight. So that is indeed what brought him to staring at this man like an idiot, he grinned sheepishly and hummed an "Uh huh." and the man continued on talking to him about stuff that seemed unimportant in contrast to him. "So do you play any instruments?" Dallon asked fiddling with a button on his shirt. "Keyboard, accordion, piano, bass, oh and I sing like jesus." Brendon answered grinning "How about you?". Dallon bit his lip "Uh, bass ,keyboard, synthesizer, ukulele, guitar, and I-I do vocals." He answered glancing at Brendon. Jesus this man will be the death of me, he glanced up as the group's food arrived, "Thank you." He mumbled and grabbed his gordita off of the tray, he saw Dallon eying it.

"Not your cup of tea?"  
Brendon asked Dallon shook his head rapidly as though he just offended Brendon in some way. "I've never really eaten at fast food restaurants, my family never let me." Dallon admitted with a deep frown, Brendon held out his gordia as some kind of offering. He would also like you all to note that he never shared his food and even saw some people eyeing him with fear.

"You can have a bite." He grinned and Dallons eyes widened as though this wasn't a normal occurrence. 

"Thank you!" He managed and took the Gordia from Brendon's hands with nimble fingers and bit into it, he swore he saw stars, this was so damn good, he could taste every flavour, he couldn't believe his family never told him about this.

"It's so good!" Dallon mumbled around his mouthful and gave the gordia back to Brendon who began to happily munch away. 

Dallon wiped his mouth on the back of his sleeve and began to ask about Brendon who happily answered around mouthfuls of food, it was simple, like what's your favourite colour, red. Where you want to live, I have no idea. Jeans or shorts, Jeans. Until something came to mind, is this guy straight? He seemed like he would be, he practically would have every girl begging him to fuck them... well every girl and of course Dallon. That is when he came up with a brilliant idea that wouldn't fail.

"So, uh are you straight?" Dallon blurted out, blushing immensely after doing so. This caused Brendon to grin so wide that Dallon swore his face might split "Nope, totally gay dude."

"Me too!" Dallon blurted quickly and averted his eyes. Brendon smirked, this was too easy, this obnoxiously tall, sweater wearing Doctor Who enthusiast would be his, he wouldn't doubt it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (OH MY JESUS GUYS IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING, FORGIVE ME CHILDREN.)


	5. Sorry guys.

I honestly dont know where this story is going aka i'm discontinuing this one.  
I'll be putting up a new Joshler fic either today or tomorrow.

 

 

\- Burningaddict.


End file.
